Colonialism
by 01-February
Summary: Keputusan Hindia telah bulat, dia pergi. Indonesia merasa dirinyalah yang lupa. England merasa ada badai di dalam onyx itu. Japan terdiam, rindunya tak tertahankan. {Project 4/4 & Epilog}
1. Chapter 1 of 4

**Colonialism**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: England, Netherland, Japan Fem!Indonesia**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical**

 **Summary: Indonesia tak pernah mengenal dirinya. Bahkan ketika bertemu England, dia masih senaif aslinya. Janji England pada Indonesia selalu jadi yang dinanti.**

.

 **Project: 1/4**

 **1: England, Ilmu dasar, Kesetiaan dan Kebijaksanaan**

.

Inggris; satu bangsa yang telah mengarungi samudera demi menemukan wilayah. Mereka mendatangi khatulistiwa, menjelajahi pasifik, mengekspedisi Eropa. Mereka bersaing dengan Spanyol. Bahkan sejak mereka masih sosok yang baru mengenal dunia.

Inggris; satu bangsa yang telah mengekspedisi benua. Mereka hampir menguasai Barat pada masanya. Mereka berotak cemerlang dengan segala pemikiran moderen mereka. Mereka berkali-kali jatuh-bangung dalam politik sosial ekonomi. Namun tetap kokoh sebagai kerajaan.

Inggris; satu bangsa yang suatu saat menjelajah khatulistiwa dan menemukan daratan berpecah dengan 1001 budaya indah. Di mana mereka menemukan daratan itu tengah dibawah koloni Portugis. Mereka merebut sepenuhnya daratan berpecah itu dari Portugis.

.

"Kak, apakah di dunia Barat semua begitu dingin?" Satu pertanyaan entah yang keberapakalinya dari gadis cilik tanpa nama itu. England tahu seberapa hebat gadis yang tingginya tak lebih dari dadanya itu mengerti tentang bulat bumi ini. England tahu seberapa hebat gadis berambut hitam itu mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri. Namun, seberapa hebatpun dia, gadis itu masih harus belajar.

"Yah... Seberapapun dinginnya, dunia Barat tetap menawan. Di dunia Barat, hampir semua hal begitu dingin. Bahkan aku pernah terkena badai..." England menjelaskan sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas. Sementara gadis tanpa nama itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"England... Apa aku bisa ke dunia Barat?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, England lantas berjongkok dengan satu kaki menopang. Lelaki berambut pirang pasir itu mendongak sambil tersenyum pada gadis tanpa nama di depannya. Lelaki itu lantas melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, dan mendekapnya di dada.

"Aku. Engalnd; _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_. Berjanji, satu saat nanti, akan membawamu ke tanahku. Melihatmu di atas ranahku; aku berjanji dan aku akan berusaha menepatinya..." England lantas menyentuh tanah; tanda ia berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan gadis tanpa nama itu padanya sebelumnya. Janji gadis itu pada England.

"A _ku. Aku; aku tidak tahu namaku yang sebenarnya. Namun aku berjanji, satu saat nanti aku akan menjelajah di atas bumi dan dibawah langit. Jika aku tak lagi bertemu engkau; England. Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu; aku berjanji dan aku akan berusaha menepatinya..." Gadis tanpa nama itu berjongkok di depan England yang berusaha menahan malunya. Meski hutan ini jarang dikunjungi, dan mungkin tak ada yang melihat mereka; namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang gentleman malu saat seorang gadis berjongkok padanya._

"Hei England. Kugenggam janjimu sampai saatnya tiba. Aku bersumpah mengingat janjimu hingga aku tak dapat merasa; aku bersumpah dan aku akan berusaha menepatinya." Gadis itu lantas menyengelus rambut pirang pasir itu. "Kau; England. Kakak yang baik." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

.

Bijaksana. Bagi gadis tanpa nama itu, England sangat bijaksana. Dia berani melakukan; artinya ia berani mempertanggungjawabkannya. Gadis itu selalu memegang janji dan apapun yang ia ucapkan. Gadis itu sangat menuruti kata-kata England. Naif; sampai gadis itu beranjak remaja. Lalu datanglah orang lain yang merebut gadis itu dari England.

.

"Kakak... Buatkan aku teh..." Gadis itu merengek di ambang pintu kayu itu. England yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan sambil memilah-milah buku di rak untuk dibaca oleh gadis tanpa nama itu.

"Baik nona muda. Tapi, kalau bisa buatlah sendiri. Bukankah kau pernah kuajari cara membuatnya?" England tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu pada gadis yang tengah berjalan dari ambang pintu menuju ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Tapi buatan Kakak adalah yang terbaik. Aku tak bisa menyeduh teh sebaik Kakak menyeduhnya!" Seru gadis itu sambil duduk di atas bangku kayu yang ada di depan meja kerja England. Tangannya lalu menarik secarik kertas kosong yang ia temukan di laci meja itu.

"Iya, iya... Kau mau menulis apa?" England datang sambil membawa buku yang menurutnya cocok untuk dibaca gadis ciliknya itu. England mengintip dari sebelah gadis itu. Gadis itu tengah menorehkan tinta di atas kertas kosong itu.

"Aku hanya menuliskan tanggal kau datang ke sini, dan kira-kira kapan aku merasa kau akan pergi... Namun aku belum yakin dengan tahunnya... Apa perkiraanku benar Kakak?" Gadis itu mengangkat kertas yang tertoreh tinta itu dengan bangga. Sementara England tergugu saat membaca tulisan yang ditorehkan oleh tinta di atas kertas itu.

.

England semakin mengeratkan pedangnya di tangan saat melihat beberapa kapal besar dengan bendera merah-putih-biru berlayar menuju tempatnya berpijak. England mendelik saat merasa tidak asing melihatnya. Angin pantai berhembus pelan mengenai rambut pirang pasirnya yang langsung England tutupi dengan kain berwarna hitam. Tak peduli jika mata hijau zamrudnya menarik perhatian.

Kapal itu mendekat; makin meyakinkan England akan siapa yang kali ini datang.

 _Netherland... Sudah aku peringatkan. Kalau kekurangan rempah, jangan menjelajah samudera... Kau jadi benar datang..._

.

Terkadang England selalu mengawasi kemanapun gadis tanpa nama itu pergi. Sesekali gadis tanpa nama itu merasa terusik. Bukan karena England yang mulai _over_ - _protective_ , atau sikap England yang sedikit berubah dan menjadi _paranoid_ [1] dengan setiap lelaki berambut pirang jingkrak yang berada di sekitarnya; bukan karena itu. Tapi karena ada yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia berkali-kali seperti mendengar bunyi tembakan, suara sayatan, serta bunyi _stample_. Serta-merta membuat gadis itu sering sesak di dada. Matanya sering berputar-putar. Aish... Rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan.

.

Satu hari. Tiba-tiba England menghilang dari rumahnya. Gadis tanpa nama itu lantas uring-uringan mencari 'Kakak'nya. Namun yang gadis itu temukan hanyalah kekosongan, hampa, nihil, tidak ada.

Dalam kebingungan, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menubrukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing dan memusingkan di kepalanya. Seakan tubuhnya dibelah 2, lalu setengahnya dibawa lari oleh angin yang berhembus. Rasanya sakit; lebih sakit dari pada yang biasanya. Rasanya semua berputar dalam matanya.

.

England berlayar menjauhi daerah kepulauan terbesar Asia Tenggara itu dengan tampang tidak rela. Namun setengah berharap, ia membuka ikatan kain hitam yang dipakainya untuk menyutupi rambut pirang pasirnya. Angin sore itu sangatlah damai dan tenang; namun juga dingin, manis, dan memabukkan. Berdiri di buritan kapal, menatap tanah Sumatera yang mulai mengecil dari tempatnya berpijak. Tangan England terulur, dengan menggenggam kain hitam itu. Lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan agar dibawa angin; sebelum jatuh dengan tenang ke perairan.

"Satu saat, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Indonesia. Akan aku tepati janjiku."

.

Di pantai sana, seorang gadis berambut ikal pendek tengah menyusuri pantai di Barat Sumatera. Hingga suatu benda menarik perhatiannya; benda yang terapung terbawa ombak sampai menuju pantai. Gadis itu berlari ke arag benda itu; sebelum benda itu pergi terbawa oleh ombak lagi. Gadis itu berjongkok mengambilnya. Sebuah kain; hitam. Keadaannya basah, dengan bau yang sangat tajam namun manis. Penciuman gadis itu tak pernah salah. Orang yang membuang ini pasti satu ras dengan gadis itu; seorang personifikasi negara/personifikasi calon negara.

 _Dan harum ini... Dari Eropa._

.

 **Chapter 1: END**

.

[1] _Paranoid_ : Sejenis penyakit mental yang membuat orang curiga pada orang lain secara berlebihan. Bisa juga diartikan sebagai _over_ - _protective_ pada dirinya sendiri maupun orang tertentu.

.

A/N: Ahh~ Chapter 1 sudah tamat... Besok saatnya menceritakan si Nethere dan Indonesia. Serta alasan mengapa Indonesia tidak mengetahui namanya sendiri. Juga kemunculan si Hindia Belanda. Nantikan saja akhir janji antara Indonesia dan England. Prinsip karakterisasi di _fic_ ini ada sedikit kesamaan dengan karakterisasi di _fic_ saya yang ' _Kumpulan Drabble Story_ 6'.

Tunggu saja... :D

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 15-03-2016_


	2. Chapter 2 of 4

**Colonialism**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: England, Netherland, Japan Fem!Indonesia**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical**

 **Summary: Indonesia telah kehilangan sosok Kakak sekaligus gurunya. Setelah Netherland datang, Hindia Belanda terbentuk untuk menjadi 'Indonesia' yang lain.**

.

 **Project: 2/4**

 **2: Netherland, Akal Sehat, Kelicikan, dan Pemberontakan**

.

Menjelajahi samudera demi menemukan tahan kaya rempah; Netherland tak berdaya dengan budi kaya budaya kepulauan. Bukan tak berdaya dalam kekuatan politik atau apa; kepulauan itu bahkan tak tahu-menahu tentang politik. Namun Netherland merasa tak berdaya dengan kekayaan budaya masyarakat setempat. Serta kebaikan dan sopan santun masyarakat sekitar. Mereka naif; Netherland tahu. Namun perasaannya merasa kalau mereka tidak senaif yang ia kira. Mereka memiliki kekuatan sendiri. Netherland paham.

Baru saja Netherland melihat daratan, Netherland merasa ada orang lain yang telah menginjak daratan itu. Dan Netherland merasa orang itu masih ada di sana; entah di sebelah mana. Kapalnya merapat di pelabuhan itu. Disambut dengan tatapan heran dari warga sekitar. Namun juga tatapan punggung dari seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan panjang; tanpa memperlihatkan rambutnya yang ditutupi kain hitam. Netherland menatap heran orang yang sengaja memalingkan tubuhnya itu. Namun ia tak peduli.

England menatap sendu dengan mata hijau zamrud itu. Tahun yang ditandakan oleh Indonesianya akan segera datang.

.

Satu hari, England mengajak gadis tanpa nama itu berjalan-jalan ke pinggir kota; tempat para pedagang menjajakan semua yang ada. Serta tempat datang dan perginya para pedagang dari luar. Namun saking asyiknya gadis itu menikmati tepi pantai, ia sampai lupa akan 'Kakak'nya yang pergi entah ke mana.

Keesokannya England membawanya menumpang kapal menuju ke Sumatera. Gadis itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Posisinya benar membingungkan; namun ia tetap ikut. Dan semenjak mereka berada Sumatera, England menjadi lebih _protective_ pada gadis tanpa nama itu. Namun gadis itu hanya menurut pada 'Kakak'nya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan 'Kakak'nya.

.

Satu pagi, gadis tanpa nama itu mencari ke semua tempat yang ia pikir akan didatangi oleh England. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa alasan England pergi tanpa pamit. Namun satu hal yang gadis itu mengerti: England telah pergi semenjak malam hari kemarin. Ditandai dengan tanggalan yang belum dibalik. Tanda kecil itu membuat gadis itu semakin kalang kabut. Entah kenapa semua terasa begitu asing saat itu. Tubuhnya bagai terbelah; rasanya sakit. Pikirannya kacau. Habis.

.

Tak ada yang gadis ikal itu pikirkan saat terbangun. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kata "Kau Hindia Belanda, takluklah pada Indonesia"; di mana gadis ikal itu merasakan semua memori negeri pijakkannya masuk ke kepalanya.

 _Kau personifikasi. Kau bagian dari Indonesia. Kau sama dengan Indonesia. Kau... Kau..._

Cukup, gadis ikal itu sakit kepala. Memori yang masuk terlalu banyak. Ditegakkannya tubuh kecil itu. Sebelum akhirnya berusaha berdiri, meski tubuh itu belum seimbang dan masih sempoyongan. Tangan itu masih bertumpu pada batang kayu. Pakaiannya dari kain hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Coklat, tubuhnya terbubuh tanah. Perlahan nyawanya berkumpul dalam satu tubuh, bersamaan dengan hilangnya saripati tanah itu dari kulit coklatnya.

Tanah Sumatera. Tanah kelahiran seorang personifikasi setara negara namun bukan negara yang mengenal dirinya sebagai Hindia Belanda.

.

Mata hitam itu melunak saat melihat sesosok terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Hanya menggunakan batik untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Debur ombak menyentuh ujung-ujung jari kakinya. Gadis itu mendekatinya. Instingnya merasa orang itu adalah 'dirinya'. Semakin dekat, baru gadis itu menyadari kalau orang itu masih sepenuhnya sadar. Meski nafas itu tersendat sedikit-sedikit. Gadis berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi itu baru sadar kalau orang di depannya adalah seorang wanita berambut pendek ikal.

"Hei kau." Gadis ikal itu berkata. Nafasnya kembali kersenggal. Gadis berkuncir terdiam. "Kau Indonesia kan?" Gadis berkuncir itu tertahan nafasnya.

"Apa itu namaku?" Indonesia bertanya. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ilmu alam dan perasaan; di mana Indonesia terbangun dan hidup di antara keduanya.

"Kau... Indonesia. Aku... Hindia Belanda. Dirimu yang lainnya..." Hindia lantas duduk. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya separuh basah. Gadis ikal itu menoleh ke arah Indonesia, lalu mendongak menatap mata hitam Indonesia.

"Kita... Terjajah. Namun satu hari, tanggal 17, bulan 8, akan merasakan kemerdekaan. Terbebas dari belenggu sesama negara. Dia rela melepaskan tanahmu. Negara yang utuh. Ramalan berlaku sekitar 475 tahun sejak kau kehilangan England." Hindia meramalkan dengan caranya. Lantas berdiri, menatap lautan. Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan rambut keduanya. Indonesia mengeratkan kain merah yang ia gunakan sebagai kuncir. Tak lama Hindia lalu menariknya masuk ke hutan rimbun di belakang sana.

"Kau... Bertahan dalam kenaifan setelah bertemu Portugis. Namun tahun ini, seseorang akan mengubah tatapan naif itu dengan pemberontakan." Hindia kembali berkata. "Ramalanku relatif."

.

Netherland memotong dahan yang menghalangi jalannya. Lelaki berambut pirang jambul itu menghela nafas panjang saat mendapati ia benar tersesat.

 **Klak!**

Netherland mendengar suara patahan ranting dari arah belakangnya. Begitu lelaki itu mendongak, ia tak melihat siapapun di sana. Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Netherland melanjutkan acara tersesatnya.

Sementara di belakang sana, Hindia tengah menganalisis. Bersama Indonesia yang tengah mengumpulkan memori.

"Netherland. Orang ke-3 yang memijak tanah. Dia mengusir England. Dia penjajahmu sekarang." Hindia menyimpulkan. Indonesia menghela nafas pelan.

.

Keji. Orang itu keji. Mereka semua keji. Tak tahu ampun. Netherland menyiksa semuanya. Memaksa mereka bekerja. Dia mengajarkan kepelitan, kekejaman, keji. Di seluruh penjuru nusantara, pemberontakan terjadi. Netherland sudah lelah, tapi ini demi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak. Semua ditingkatkan, pertahanan, kekuatan, semua. Mereka membangun armada, benteng, melatih pasukan, mereka mengantisipasi semuanya. Tindakan baik, untuk mereka.

.

"Hei Kau." Seorang wanita berambut pendek ikal mencegat Netherland di jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Netherland berheti, sedikit berarti melayani tindakan nekat wanita berpakaian tertutup di depannya. Kain hitam mirip jubah itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh wanita kecil itu. "Kau. _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_." Netherland terkejut saat tahu nama lengkapnya disebut.

"Ya. Aku." Netherland menyahut tenang. Berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wanita ikal itu menundukkan kepalanya selalu. Tak ingin wajahnya terlihat oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau sebenarnya mencari siapa personifikasi tanah pijakkanmu bukan?" Tebakkan wanita itu memang benar, Netherland mencari siapakah personifikasi yang menjadi wujud tanah pijakannya.

"Ya. Dan sekarang, aku menemukannya di depanku." Setelah berpikir sesaat, Netherland memutuskan.

"Kau sebenarnya menginginkan tanah kami kan?" Netherland terkejut begitu isi hatinya yang terdalam dibicarakan.

"Ya. Dan dengan memilikimu aku dapat menguasai ini sepenuhnya." Netherland lantas mendekat ke arah wanita ikal itu. Lalu mengelus rambut kepalanya, sejurus kemudian memaksa wanita itu mendongak menatapnya. "Tatap aku, hei orang aneh!" Netherland memaksa wanita itu mendongak dengan mengakat paksa dagunya. Wanita itu tak lagi kuat, lalu mendongak mengikuti arahan Netherland. Namun ketika iris _obsidian_ itu bertemu dengan hijau zamrud, wanita itu terdiam.

" _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_. Merdeka sebagai kerajaan konstitusional tanggal 16 Maret. Kau; Netherland. Janjimu pada seseorang membuatmu tak dapat tertidur dengan tenang." Iris obsidian menatap iris hijau zambud dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat optimis. Netherland tersentak saat mendengar satu ramalan lain dari wanita di depannya.

"Aku menamaimu Hindia Belanda. Aku yang sekarang berkuasa atas darat dan air negeri ini!" Netherland mulai berbicara kasar pada wanita di depannya yang seenaknya meramal.

"Hei kau; Netherland. Janjimu tak akan terpenuhi dengan mudah..." Hindia masih menatap hijau zamrud itu dengan mata _obsidian_ nya. Tak peduli meski lelaki di depannya tengah menahan kesal.

"Hei kau, Hindia!" Netherland memalingkan wajahnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu sejurus kemudian tamparan itu sampai pada pipi Hindia. "Aku berjanji akan benar membunuhmu bila kau masih melanjutkannya!" Hindia bergeming, terdiam tidak melakukan apapun dengan bekas kemerahan hasil tamparan Netherland di pipi kirinya. Wajah gadis itu berpaling ke kiri sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh surai ikal sebahu itu.

"Janji. Kau benar melakukannya." Sejurus kemudian Netherland tak melihat siapapun di depannya.

.

 **Chapter 2: END**

.

A/N: Ini _fic_ tinggal setengah lagi... Do'akan saya cepat menyelesaikan bagian Jepangnya... :)

Untuk **Ann** : Terima kasih sudah me _review_. Tapi saya tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Namun saya berani jamin tidak benar-benar UKNes. Tapi ada sih beberapa _hint_ nya. Yang jelas, nanti ada ehemJapHinehem #plak.

Butuh saran dan kirtik, jangan enggan untuk me _review_ atau memberitahu saya... :)

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON:_


	3. Chapter 3 of 4

**Colonialism**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: England, Netherland, Japan Fem!Indonesia**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical**

 **Summary: Indonesia menyerahkan hampir sepenuhnya kendali atas tanahnya pada Hindia. Namun syarat Indonesia akan Japan pada Hindia, sangatlah membuat Hindia bergeming.**

.

 **Project: 3/4**

 **3: Japan, Tata Krama, Kebudayaan, dan Nurani**

.

Japan. Mereka menjadi 'Macan' yang melindungi sekaligus mengatur Asia. Satu hari mereka mendapati tanah kepulauan sejuta budaya; keadaannya mengenaskan dengan berbagai pemberontakan atas penjajahan Belanda. Japan tak habis pikir ke mana personifikasi tanah yang dilihatnya. Baru saja kapal mereka merapat, Japan merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan dari seseorang di sudut perapatan sana. Japan hanya dapat menyipitkan mata berusaha menatap jernih seseorang berjubah hitam, dengan rambut hitam pendek ikal yang menutupi wajahnya. Japan tak habis pikir siapa dia.

"Apa di sini aku bisa memperoleh rempah pala?" Japan terdiam saat mendengar tutur kata melayu yang sangat sopan dari seorang pembeli pada sang penjual. Japan memalingkan tubuhnya; namun yang ia dapati hanyalah pemandangan jual-beli biasa. Lantas Japan kembali ke arah pandangannya sebelumnya. Ke arah gadis i...tu. Namun sayangnya tanpa Japan tahu hadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Indonesia terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat Hindia berjalan ke luar dari hutan teropis itu. Wanita berkuncir itu tahu kalau wanita ikal yang tengah berjalan di bawah langit di atas bumi itu adalah Hindia. Indonesia yakin, seyakin-yakinnya. Karena tak ada satu orangpun yang mengenakan pakaian seperti jubah hitam yang ia kenal selain Hindia. Wanita berkuncir itu lantas membukakan pintu untuk Hindia bahkan sebelum wanita ikal itu mengetuk pintu minta dibukakan.

"Hei, Indonesia. Apa kau merasakan kedatangan orang lain ke sini?" Hindia tersenyum miring saat mengatakannya. Indonesia menutup mata berusaha menghayati setiap perasaan yang ada.

"Hm... Aku rasa... Ada." Indonesia tersenyum getir sesaat setelah membuka kembali matanya.

.

Tak lama Japan datang, semua berubah. Netherland yang benar-benar tak dapat tidur akhirnya menyerah tanpa syarat pada Japan. Japan hanya dapat tersenyum simpul saat itu. Namun ada satu hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Netherland.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan personifikasi negeri ini?" Japan bertanya. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Netherland benar terjadi. Tak ada yang bersuara saat itu.

"Aku pernah. Meski hanya sekali." _Dan aku tak bisa tidur lagi karenanya..._ Netherland menjawab. Japan tersentak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak kenal dengan koloni, coret, mantan kolonimu sendiri?" Japan bertanya. Heran dengan hal yang jarang ditemuinya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Dia seorang wanita hantu peramal..." Netherland menceritakan apa yang yang ia lihat saat bertemu Hindia-nya. Japan hanya dapat tersenyum simpul.

.

"Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menggantikanmu secara 99%, Indonesia?" Merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusan Indonesia, Hindia bertanya dengan ragu. Sementara Indonesia tengah mencoret-coret atas kertas putih itu dengan goresan pensil. Sepertinya kemampuan Hindia untuk melihat masa depan, tak dapat membuat Hindia melihat kejujuran seseorang. Dan mungkin 'kejujuran' dapat membuat ramalannya melenceng sedikit.

"Yah... Kau akan menggantikanku sampai saatnya tiba. Kemungkinan berhasil untuk merdeka dengan cara itu sekitar 59%. Persentase yang cukup mengejutkan." Indonesia mengetuk-etuk pensil kayunya pada kertas itu. "Mulai saat rencana ini berjalan, hingga rencana ini berakhir, kumohon jangan panggil aku Indonesia. Panggil aku Tyas atau Fatma, untuk nama samaranku jika kita tak sengaja bertemu di keramaian. Dan akan aku namai kau, Hindia, sebagai Indy Sanjivani." Indonesia tersenyum pada wanita ikal itu.

"Lalu apa peranku sebagai dirimu?" Hindia yang masih setengah mengerti dengan kata-kata Indonesia, mengerutkan kening heran. Indonesia lantas berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengelus pucuk kepala wanita ikal itu. Yang membuat wanita ikal itu mendongak terkejut.

"Yah... Kau harus menjalin kerja sama dengan Japan. Gunakan akalmu..." Indonesia tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya. Membuat wanita ikal yang lebih pendek darinya itu ikut tersenyum meski masih tertutupi oleh surai hitam itu.

.

Sopan santun Japan sangatlah apik, orang sekitar sangat kagum dengan ramah tamah pria oriental itu. Sementara Japan, lelaki yang memperkanalkan dirinya dengan nama Kiku Honda itu, memang sangat sopan. Beberapa kali Kiku mendengar bisik-bisik wanita muda tentang dirinya. Aih... Hati kecil itu senang bila ia disenangi... Namun suatu saat, Japan melihat seorang wanita berambut ikal yang bahkan tak ingin menatapnya. Japan tahu, bukan karena malu atau karena takut; tapi karena benci dan tidak suka. Nuraninya merasa ada sesuatu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang ditemuinya di pinggir sungai dekat hutan belantara.

Wajah wanita itu selalu tertutup surai hitam ikal itu, dan hanya menampakkan segaris di sebelah kanan guna matanya melihat dengan jelas. Yang Japan tahu dari wanita itu hanyalah tatapan _obsidian_ yang dingin seperti antartika, dan kosong seperti semesta. Sementara kata yang terucap di sana hanyalah patah kata datar dan tenang. Namun dibalik rangkaian kata itu, Japan masih bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Wanita ikal itu meramal dirinya.

" _Kau tahu Kiku, jangan pernah meremehkan orang yang ada di depanmu. Siapapun itu. Bahkan meski alasannya masuk akal. Jangan juga meremehkan lawanmu. Karena satu saat mereka akan menghancurkanmu..."_ Kata itu terucap sesaat setelah Japan dapat menatap iris _obsidian_ itu. Lalu saat Japan selesai membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin yang jernih itu, wanita ikal itu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan bekas jejak kakinyapun tak ada. Ingin Japan mencaritahu tentang wanita itu. Namun niatnya urung saat mengingat kata-kata wanita ikal itu.

Gadis ikal itu tersenyum dari atas pohon, jubah hitamnya yang segaja tidak mempunyai tudung, terlihat tersibak dan mengembang terbawa angin hutan.

.

"Meski kita orang yang berbeda, tapi kita adalah orang yang sama..." Indonesia mengatakannya dengan ringan pada Hindia. Sementara wanita ikal di depannya hanya dapat diam memperhatikan. Indonesia tersenyum saat mendapati iris _obsidian_ itu balik menatapnya.

"Kau... Kakak yang baik, Indonesia." Indonesia terdiam mendengar tutur kata Hindia.

 _Kakak..._

.

" _Kami_ - _sama_... Kenapa rasanya dada ini sakit ya..?" Japan tengah merenung di pinggir sungai; seperti kebiasaannya ketika memijak tanah itu. Tanah yang sama sekali Japan tidak tahu merealisasikan dirinya sebagai siapa. Serta merta, Japan ingin kembali bertemu dengan wanita ikal yang meramal itu. Namun satu hal yang tiba-tiba terbesit di kepalanya membuat Japan terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit itu dengan sendirinya.

.

Japan terdiam saat melihat sekilas seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal dari puncak bukit yang ditanami sebuah pohon besar. Wanita itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sejujurnya Hindia tidak telanjang, tidak. Hindia hanya tak ingin segala-gala lukanya terlihat oleh orang lain. Namun tampaknya hal itu malah membuat Japan mengernyit kebingungan.

Mencapai puncak bukit itu, Japan berteriak pelan pada wanita berambut hitam ikal yang tengah terduduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Anda." Japan mendongak menatap orang yang duduk di dahan yang lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara wanita ikal itu lalu menunduk melihat ke arah Japan. Japan merasa mata _obsidian_ itu menatapnya terkejut. "Turunlah, saya ingin bicara dengan Anda." Japan entah kenapa seakan melupakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Sementara wanita ikal di atas sana bergeming, sebelum akhirnya mencoba melompat turun.

 _Meong..._

Namun ketika Hindia mendengar eongan itu, tubuhnya membeku sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya refleks naik ke dahan yang lebih tinggi dalam kecepatan panjatan yang luar biasa.

 _'Tuhan, Tuhan, apapun boleh kau tampakkan padaku, asal bukan makhluk laknat bernama kucing itu...'_ Pinta Hindia dalam hati. Sementara Japan yang berada di bawah begitu terkejut saat mendengar eongan kucing dan refleks wanita ikal itu untuk naik ke dahan yang lebih tinggi. Sehingga surai hitam ikal itu tak segaja berkibar dalam kecepatan dan membuat Japan dapat melihat paras cantik yang biasanya ditutupi oleh surai yang sama.

"Anda takut pada kucing?" Japan menyimpulkan, tubuh itu lantas berjongkok dan mengelus kucing berbulu putih dengan mata amber itu. Lalu tangan itu mengangkat dan memeluk lembut kucing itu. Sementara wanita ikal di atas pohon sana hanya bisa bergetar ngeri.

"Tuhan, tolong aku... Apapun selain makhluk lanknat itu..." Do'a itu terucap dari bibir Hindia yang bergetar ngeri. Bukan tanpa alasan Hindia menyebut kucing sebagai 'makhluk laknat' karena tanpa orang lain tahu kucingpun bisa meramal, serta ebih hebat dalam berbaur dengan lingkungan. Japan bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

"Ahaha... Kenapa Anda begitu membenci makhluk manis ini? Ayolah, turun... Saya tak memaksa, tapi kumohon saya ingin bicara dengan Anda..." Japan akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Silakan, setelah kau menyingkirkan makhluk laknat itu..." Hindia tergagap saat mengatakannya.

.

"Apa Anda personifikasi negeri ini?" Japan langsung ke inti sesaat setelah mereka duduk di pinggir sungai itu. Sungai yang sama saat mereka bicara saat itu. Mereka duduk di atas batu besar itu. Dengan Japan yang menoleh pada wanita ikal itu, semantara yang ditoleh bergeming sambil menatap aliran sungai.

"Ya, aku." Namun wanita ikal itu tak ingin menatap iris monokrom itu. Tak sanggup. Hindia tak sanggup.

"Jadi siapa nama Anda sekarang? Anda tahu saya Japan. Beri tahu saya." Bujuk lelaki berambut bob itu.

"Aku..." Hindia ragu menjawab.

" _Katakan kalau kau adalah Indonesia."_ Kata-kata Indonesia yang sebenarnya teriang di kepala wanita ikal itu.

"Aku Indonesia." Dan kebohongan itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tatap lawan bicara Anda, Indonesia- _san_. Itu akan membuat Anda merasa diperhatikan..." Tangan Japan lantas menyentuh lembut bagian kiri wajah wanita itu yang masih tertutup oleh surai hitam ikal, lalu mengkomandonya secara tak langsung untuk menatapnya. Sementara Hindia -atau yang bisa kita panggil Indonesia sekarang- hanya mengikuti komando Japan untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"..." Tak ada respon Hindia saat kepalanya menoleh pada Japan. Hingga bisa ditatapnya manik monokrom itu dengan jelas. Ia bisa melihatnya; sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat empunya lihat dan rasakan. "Kotamu, Japan. Hiroshima, Japan. Bom atom Amerika. 6 Agustus 1945. Kotamu porak-poranda." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kecil itu. Japan tersentak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh bibir itu.

"A, apa?" Secara tak langsung, Japan meminta Hindia untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai terangkat, lalu sampai di bahu Hindia dan memaksa seluruh tubuh Hindia mengahadapnya.

"Hari ini. Salah satu kotamu dibom oleh Amerika. Hiroshima porak-poranda." Ulang Hindia seraya menatap manik monokrom itu lebih dalam. Japan terdiam membatu mendengarnya.

Hari itu Hindia sengaja tidak pergi seperti angin. Hindia ingin menikmati sentuhan itu lagi. Hindia ingin lebih, namun Hindia tak ingin melukai harga dirinya. Ingin Hindia memiliki sang pemilik monokrom itu. Namun Hindia tak bisa. Kakaknya, Indonesia tak dapat menunggu lama lagi.

.

 **Chapter 3: END**

.

A/N: Hampir selesai... Hore! Hore! Akhirnya ada juga realisasi dari OTP terbaru saya... JapHin, nie... Setelah sebelumnya Netherland gila-gilaan dengan Hindia, kali ini Japan yang melakukan kegilaan.

Do'akan bagian terakhirnya selesai secepatnya, ya...

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 18-03-2016_


	4. Chapter 4 of 4

**Colonialism**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: England, Netherland, Japan Fem!Indonesia**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical**

 **Summary: Indonesia berdaulat sepenuhnya, muncul di hadapan dunia sebagai dirinya. Sementara Japan dan Netherland perang dingin dengan diri sendiri, England ingin menepati janji. Hindia terbelenggu di antara 2 keputusan.**

.

 **Project: 4/4**

 **4: Indonesia, Hukum Karma, Ketepatan, dan Kebebasan**

.

Ini 2016. Kira-kira 71 tahun sejak Indonesia merdeka dan terbebas dari belenggu panjajahan. Masih di tahun yang sama, sang personifikasi Indonesia telah rutin mengikuti pertemuan sesama personifikasi negara. Di mana Indonesia, yang dulunya bahkan tak diketahui di mana rimbanya, menjadi lebih terbuka. Terutama dengan ke-2 sahabat dekatnya: seorang wanita penyembah Budha personifikasi Cambodia, dan seorang _disguise_ - _in_ - _boy_ _tempramental_ personifikasi Philippines. Yah, tak ada yang mempermasalahkan tentang Indonesia.

Namun setiap Indonesia tahu kalau pertemuan diadakan di Inggris, Indonesia tak akan mau berangkat. Sungguh, Indonesia tak ingin berangkat ke Inggris. Kecuali 'Kakak'nya membujuknya. Entahlah apa England masih mengingat janjinya yang sampai saat ini belum terealisasikan sama sekali.

.

Kala pertama Indonesia mengikuti pertemuan rutin itu adalah tahun 1950. Bertepatan dengan masuknya Indonesia sebagai anggota Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, serta berdaulatnya Indonesia sebagai negara yang dapat mengurusi urusan negaranya sendiri. Saat pertama kalinya Indonesia menampakkan dirinya ke mata internasional, para mantan koloni -yang saat itu beberapa diantaranya telah berdaulat penuh- tercengang dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lantas siapa peramal gila yang bertemu dengaku saat itu...", adalah ucapan monolog Netherland pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Japan pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Dia yang kau temui saat itu Indonesia- _san_ yang sebenarnya!" Argumen hati Japan.

"Tapi yang ada di sini adalah Indonesia- _san_ yang asli!" Argumen pikiran Japan.

"Lantas siapa yang meramal saat itu? Yang jelas itu bukan Indonesia- _san_ yang ini!" Argumen hati dan pikiran Japan bersamaan. Saat itu kepala pria berambut _bob_ itu diletakkan di atas meja.

Hei, semua itu terjadi saat itu...

.

"Indonesia- _san_." Japan yang tak lagi kuat menahan rasa penasarannya selama bertahun-tahun itu, akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang personifikasi secara langsung. Sementara wanita berkuncir tinggi yang tengah memakan _blue velvet_ itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan 'ya?' yang sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Japan. "Ke mana sosok Indonesia- _san_ yang peramal?" Indonesia berpikir sejenak.

"Dia ya? Kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi hanya 21,7%. Jangan bertanya ke mana dia. Dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Hanya saja, selama 53 tahun, dia telah pergi ke mana-mana. Kau pasti pernah merasakan kehadirannya di tanahmu..." Indonesia tersenyum saat menjawabnya. Sementara Japan semakin bingung.

53 tahun pergi ke mana-mana, lalu kembali ke tanah airnya... Bahkan 'sang Peramal' pernah datang ke tanah Japan. Namun kenapa Japan tak pernah tahu? Japan tak habis pikir kenapa 'sang Peramal' bisa sampai ke tanahnya.

.

Indonesia selalu senang saat menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang 'kembaran'nya. Karena hanya Indonesia dan Hindia sendiri yang tahu kebenaran di masa lalu mereka. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka.

Hukum karma untuk Indonesia. Karena menyembunyikan fakta dari semuanya.

.

Hindia mengotak-atik komputer di depannya. Sungguh, pekerjaannya yang ini sangat berbeda dengan pekerjaannya dulu. Semua halnya sekarang berurusan dengan perangkat komputer, _gadget_ , dan tetek bengeknya. Sampai matanya harus dilapisi kacamata anti radiasi yang Hindia buat sendiri. Biasalah, hemat sedikit, sekaligus inovasi baru.

Hindia terdiam saat melihat kiriman _email_ dari Indonesia. Isinya sangatlah membuat Hindia terkejut. Tak biasanya Indonesia berbuat seperti ini.

 _To: Sanjivani Indy_

 _Form: Fatma Karunia Cahyaningtyas_

 _Siang, Indy. Hari ini aku sedang berada di Osaka, Jepang. Yah... Kau tahulah kenapa aku ada di sini. Tadi Kiku bertanya tentangmu. Lalu aku jawab kau tak pergi ke mana-mana beberapa tahun belakangan. Hei, itu benar kan? Tapi sebelumnya kau berkeliling dunia. Bahkan di era Cold War, Perang Pasifik dan World War (yang entah kenapa rasanya seperti masih ada sampai sekarang meski tak se-eksplisit dulu), kau masih bisa bertahan di bawah gempuran perang-perang yang terjadi. Kau bahkan menginap seminggu di Jepang karena perang di luar sana._

 _Jah... Intinya tadi Japan bertanya tentangmu. Itulah, sepertinya dia rindu, ingin tahu; atau malah heran dengan semua memorinya. Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Kuharap kau bisa menjawab ini. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Oh iya, apa semua tugas yang aku berikan sudah selesai? D88 akan mengambilnya besok di IM. Ah iya, katanya Yoshu ingin file itu akhir minggu ini._

 _Aih... Email ini jadi bercampur pekerjaan ya? Sudahlah. Aku tunggu balasanmu tentang Japan. Kalau kau tak menjawab, kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'iya'._

 _Fatma Karunia Cahyaningtyas_

.

Indonesia menutup telepon genggamnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada pertemuan di depannya. Meski semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Berisik. Namun Japan, tuan rumah kali ini hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 _'Hindia, cepatlah membalas. Aku tak tega melihat perasaan bersalah itu di raut wajahnya...'_ Indonesia menangkup wajahnya dalam tangannya sendiri. Lalu nempelkan kepalanya ke meja. Sementara Japan yang melihatnya hanya dapat terheran-heran dengan tindakkan Indonesia.

"Indonesia- _san_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Japan yang khawatir lantas bertanya. Indonesia menggeleng di mejanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Di sudut sana England merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Indonesia.

.

"Tyas... Jangan bengong... Mau tak lakban? Baru tahu rasa kamu..!" Cambodia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Indonesia. Sementara Indonesia yang mengerjap; sadar dari segala pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Tyas, lagi mikirin siapa sih..?" Goda seorang lelaki, coret, banci *dicekik*, hapus, wanita mirip lelaki, sambil menggunting beberapa helai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Hei, Philippines, bukankah rambutmu sudah sangat pendek?

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun..." Indonesia berusaha mengelak. Cambodia diam. Tak ingin memaksa. Philippines bergeming, tak ingin membantah.

"Yah... Terserah kau. Tyas, kau ditunggu suamimu di depan gedung. Uhm... Sejak 2 menit yang lalu." Philippines mengecek jam tangannya. Nyawa Indonesia langsung berkumpul dalam satu tubuh. Mata _onyx_ itu terbelalak.

"Maaf, teman-teman, aku pergi duluan..!" Indonesia lantas membereskan barangnya, dan melenggang pergi sambil berteriak kencang.

Sementara di sana, Singapore dongkol sambil melihat bolak-balik jam tangan digital berwarna hitam di tangannya. Lelaki bermata _azure_ itu menghela nafas sambil menjedukkan kepala bersurai _raven_ itu di stir mobil.

 _Sedang apalah Indonesia di atas. Padahal rapat sudah selesai, tapi masih seperti batu saat aku meninggalkan ruang rapat. Mikirin apa sih dia... Mikirin Buei_ [1] _, Aysia_ [2] _, Ion_ [3] _, siapa? Dia mau mendua? Sama siapa..? Mikirin siapa..?_ Tak tahu saja kau, Singapore. Indonesia memikirkan adik kembarnya. Bukan Malaysia, tapi Hindia. Sebegitu _posesive_ kah dirimu, wahai Singapore..?

.

"Kenapa Kakak membawaku ke sini..?" Indonesia akhirnya dapat bertanya setelah selama beberapa menit tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki berambut pirang pasir itu. Dan parahnya wanita berkuncir itu dipaksa berlari dengan kecepatan kuda oleh _British_ itu. Hei, Indonesia bukan altet, atau apa. Apalagi dia wanita, jangan samakan dengan dirimu, England. Padahal, Indonesia punya rencana akan ehemkencanehem dengan uhuksuamiuhuk tercintanya. Tapi kenapa dia harus digeret 'Kakak'nya seperti ini..?

"Yah... Sekedar menepati janji?" England lantas mendudukkan wanita berkuncir itu di salah satu kursi yang membelakangi jendela kaca besar yang langsung menuju ke arah lapangan udara. Eh, apa?

"..." Indonesia terdiam mendengar tutur kata England.

" _Aku. Engalnd; United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Berjanji, satu saat nanti, akan membawamu ke tanahku. Melihatmu di atas ranahku; aku berjanji dan aku akan berusaha menepatinya..."_ Indonesia mengerjap. England lantas kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah. Kakakmu ini hanya ingin menepati janji..." England tersenyum mengatakannya.

.

Tanah itu bertemperatur rendah. Dinginnya musim gugur cukup menusuk kulit. Hingga _blazer_ itu belum cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecil itu. Indonesia benar tersentak ketika dilihatnya menara jam besar yang indah dengan arsitektur klasik: _Big Ben_. Indonesia tak menyangka, England benar-benar menepati janji. Wanita ikal itu mengira lelaki personifikasi Britania Raya itu sudah lupa. Namun sepertinya yang lupa adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ilmu dasar, kesetiaan, dan kebijaksanaan, adalah dasar dari semua hal yang England ajarkan pada Indonesia. Dan untuk hal janji, kesetiaan adalah satu kunci mendasar di dalamnya. Dan England tak akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak bisa melakukannya.

Indonesia lupa, kalau England tak akan pernah melupakan janjinya. Indonesia tersenyum, sementara England mengangguk senang.

.

Hindia mengetuk-etukkan kuku jari telunjuknya ke gelas kaca itu. Berharap bahwa hal yang dilakukannya dapat mengembalikan waktu. Ahh~ wanita ikal itu benci memberi keputusan. Namun akhirnya keputusan itu diambil. Hindia menyingkirkan gelas kaca yang setengah kosong itu dari hadapannya ke sudut meja, merapat ke tembok. Lalu Hindia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari laci meja. Lantas menyalakannya, dan mengotak-atik sedikit.

Jari-jari tirus itu mengetik di atas _keyboard_.

 _Send,_

Dan Hindia tak akan menyesali keputusannya. Ia percaya, semua telah digariskan dalam dirinya.

.

Indonesia menghela nafas saat melihat _inbox email_ nya. Karena kaputusan itu telah bulat diputuskan oleh Hindia, Indonesia tak dapat bicara apapun. Hindia telah memutuskan, Indonesia tak dapat lagi memaksanya. Sudahlah. Hindia sudah besar, Indonesia. Dia dapat memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya.

.

 **Chapter 4: END**

.

[1] Buei: Brunei Darussalam

[2] Aysia: Malaysia

[3] Ion: Nihon/Japan

.

A/N: Akhirnya _project chapter's_ dari _fic_ ini telah selesai. Huaa... Akhirnya tidak _awesome_ sekali... Dan tentang keputusan Hindia, coba tebak apa hayo... Hihi... Kalau yang itu masih bisa ditebak, dari cara Indonesia menanggapi.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah me _review_ , _favorite_ , maupun _follow_ , tanpa kalian rasanya _fic_ ini hampa #halah.

Aku mau kasih pengumuman sedikit... Aku bakalan semi-HIATUS selama beberapa minggu demi urusan sekolah yang semakin menggunung. Yang menunggu _story_ baru di 'Kumpulan Drabble', atau yang nunggu sekuel _fic_ ini, nanti aja. Kalian kudu sabar *sok ada yang meratiin* #nangisdarah.

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 19-03-2016_


	5. Chapter 5 of 4 (Epilog)

**Colonialism**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: England, Netherland, Japan Fem!Indonesia**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Semi-Historical**

 **Summary: Keputusan Hindia telah bulat, dia pergi. Indonesia merasa dirinyalah yang lupa. England merasa ada badai di dalam onyx itu. Japan terdiam, rindunya tak tertahankan.**

.

 **Project: 5/4 (Epilog)**

 **5: Hindia Belanda, Harga Diri, Ramalan dan Keselarasan**

.

Hindia Belanda, terbentuk karena ketidaksengajaan Indonesia yang sedang depresi atas 'hilangnya' sang Kakak tersayang. Hindia telah menyebrangi samudera dan menginjak tanah seberang benua. Selama 53 tahun ia tak nampak batang hidung keberadaannya di tanah nusantara. Hindia adalah seorang peramal jitu. Dia tak pernah salah dalam setiap ramalannya. Hindia adalah perlambang sebuah masa depan. _Obsidian_ itu terlalu kosong untuk ditebak, namun terlalu berpengalaman menebak. Semua hal yang Hindia lakukan sangatlah dinamis. Hindia _fleksible_ dengan segala keterbatasannya.

Keterbatasan yang membuatnya selalu menyebut "Tuhan, Tuhan, tolong aku". Yang pertama adalah 'makhluk laknat' yang bisa meramal bernama kucing, dan juga lelaki personifikasi negeri matahari terbit. Hindia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat melihat Japan. Terutama Japan suka pada 'makhluk laknat' itu. Itu baru Japan, sungguh Hindia tak ingin lagi masuk dalam daerah Yunani: terlalu banyak 'makhluk laknat' di tempat itu. Mungkin pengaruh dari personifikasinya?

.

Hindia mengepak beberapa barangnya dalam tas kecil itu. Lantas membawanyanya, dan mengenakkan jubah hitamnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hindia mengenakkan jubah hitam yang telah Hindia buat dari zaman Belanda baru datang. Yah... Tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, selama jubah itu rutin dicuci. Hinda lantas membuka pintu kayu rumahnya. Hindia melongok ke luar rumahnya, hanya ada pohon, hutan dan hutan. Tak lama kayu itu lantas kembali tertutup dengan bunyi debuman kecil. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Hindia bersama tiupan angin.

.

Indonesia terdiam sambil menyeruput teh di cangkir itu. Wangi _ealr grey_ yang sangat kuat menguar dari teh itu. Masih hangat, baru dibuat. Sejenak Indonesia merasa rindu dengan aroma ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hindia tak dapat memasak maupun menyeduh minuman. Dan Indonesia bukanlah seorang penyeduh minuman yang baik, yang ada rasanya seperti _scone_ England versi minuman. Benar-benar tak layak minum.

England terdiam melihat _table manner_ seorang Indonesia yang semakin membaik. Karena setahu England dulu, Indonesia selalu makan dan minum dengan cara seperti 'ayam'. Berantakan. Namun di balik itu, England selalu was-was saat menatap mata onyx itu. England merasa ada badai di dalam sana. Badai itu bagai berkecamuk dalam pikiran Indonesia. England tak dapat bicara banyak. Ia tahu bila Indonesia sedang _bad mood_ , ketenangan adalah kunci kembalinya _mood_ baik seorang Indonesia. Namun tetap saja, itu membuatnya khawatir.

Indonesia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya suara itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kakak..." Indonesia meremas rok coklat ber _rample_ itu. Sementara kepalanya menunduk ke arah England yang berada di seberang meja kecil itu. England menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tebal. Lantas menjawab singkat 'Ya'. "Apa aku pernah berbohong pada Kakak? Apa Kakak pernah merasa kalau aku telah membohongi Kakak?" England membatu. Namun lelaki berambut pirang pasir itu masih bisa menjawab.

"Yah... Kurasa kau pernah." England memalingkan kepalanya dari Indonesia ke arah kanan, menatap ke arah taman di sana. Tak rela, namun England harus mengakuinya. Indonesia semakin mencengkram rok coklatnya.

"Apa menurutmu berbohong itu baik? Apa saat itu dengan aku berbohong masalah terselesaikan?" Wanita berkuncir itu melonggarkan cengkramannya terhadap rok coklat itu.

"Kurasa berbohong itu tidak baik. Namun saat itu kau berbohong demi orang lain. Orang yang tak berdosa, dan difitnah. Bersyukur dengan kau berbohong masalah saat itu selesai." England menjawab panjang lebar.

"Jika aku kembali berbohong setelahnya, apa itu tidak baik?" Indonesia mendongak, berusaha menatap lelaki di depannya dengan benar.

"Tergantung kau berbohong untuk apa." England menoleh pada Indonesia dengan senyum di bibirnya. Indonesia terdiam.

"Ah iya, Kak. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan pada Kakak." Indonesia membuka resleting tas selempangnya, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam kecil, dan ditaruhnya di atas meja itu. England terdiam.

" _Terakhir kali England melihat kain itu adalah sekitar 400 tahun lalu. Dan aku telah menyimpan kain ini selama England tak lagi menegetahui ke mana kain ini. Aku harap kau dapat memberikan ini pada England..."_ Akhirnya keinginan Hindia terjawab sudah.

.

Japan memasuki kamarnya, lalu membaringkan diri di atas _tatami_. Tangannya menyilang menumpu kepala. Gusar, Japan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ada apa ini? Selama ini Japan tak pernah segusar ini. Lalu lelaki itu mendekat ke arah sebuah pintu, yang akhirnya Japan buka. Menampilkan taman kecil di belakang rumahnya. Nuansa sore itu sangat damai, dengan jingga yang indah. Taman dengan kolam ikan, berbagai bunga indah, dan sebuah pohon sakura yang entah kenapa terdapat kain hitam yang sedikit berkibar tertiup angin.

Wajah datar Japan tiba-tiba menjadi heran melihat kain hitam itu. Namun Japan tak ingin mengambil resiko. Japan lantas mengambil _katana_ nya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon sakura yang bunganya gugur tertiup angin dingin.

"Siapa di sana?!" Japan mengacungkan _katana_ nya ke atas sampai ke titik di mana Japan yakin berada di depan leher orang yang ada di atas sana. Angin berhenti berhembus.

"Hei, kau, Japan." Suara itu tampak tak asing di telinga Japan. Tangan Japan mulai bergetar kecil saat menyadarinya. "Ini aku. Maaf tak pernah berjumpa lagi denganmu. Dan maaf telah membohongimu." Suara itu datar, namun Japan tahu ada keseriusan di dalamnya. Japan menjatuhkan _katana_ nya. Sejurus kemudian wanita ikal itu berada di dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, maaf, dan maaf." Wanita ikal itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Japan. "Hanya maaf." Japan mendekapnya erat.

.

 **Chapter 5: END**

.

A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Dan _story_ ini selesai-sai. Kalaupun nanti saya kepingin bikin _side story_ atau apalah namanya, itu nanti aja. Saya telah menyelesaikan chapter ini kurang dari satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi baru bisa _up_ - _date_ sekarang. _Sorry_...

.

 **OMAKE**

Japan tak akan lagi melepaskan wanita ikal itu. Japan tak ingin meninggalkan wanita ikal itu lagi. Sungguh, Japan tak ingin melakukannya. Namun otaknya sungguh tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar sekarang.

"Kita akan memulai ini dari awal. Namaku Japan." Japan menyuguhkan teh hijau pada wanita ikal itu.

"Namaku Hindia Belanda." Japan terdiam.

 _Rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja... T.T_ , tangis Japan dalam hati. Tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang dicintainya adalah personifikasi negeri yang sama dengan Indonesia. Namun mewarisi nama dari mantan koloninya yang berambut jingkrak itu. _Mati saja kau dan terima kasih, Netherland... Berkatmu Hindia ada... T.T_

.

.

A/N: Cukup. Saya sudah _human error_ nulis bagian selanjutnya. Karena melanggar _rate_ , sudahlah. Saya potong saja. Sungguh, tak kuat saya menyelesaikan bagian selanjutnya, karena itu bagian selanjutnya gak jadi ditulis. Sudahlah...

Ah iya, ini cuma mau menepati janji pada Jie-Fe, Southern Light, dan seseorang. Ehem, Jie-Fe itu anak tetangga, seberang rumah. Ini lagi, orang lagi HIATUS malah _up_ - _date_. Karena itu, saya akan menghilang lagi selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Karena tugas kembali bertumpuk.

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

 _ON: 27-03-2016_


End file.
